


The Cornflower blue dress

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Christmas Party, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, M/M, Open Relationships, Other, Post-Movie(s), Post-Series, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Two has a chat with Mumbles about a certain secret with Handsome Bob, and how he deals with it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cornflower blue dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laissemoidanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/gifts).



Mumbles had to convince himself to stop drinking, but the smoke filling the pub and what One Two had just told him he really felt another round of some harpoon beers was just what he needed. ''Let me see if I got this right.'' He slurred in a sluggish fashion as he sat across from a equally drunk and stone cold faced, One Two smoke from the other patrons enveloped around and in their space. 

 

It was nearly two in the morning and the two mates had agreed to meet once One Two had discovered Handsome Bob's recent secret. 

 

''So it started with the shoe yeah?'' Mumbles asked suppressing the urge hiccup but he needed to take another sip of something, sighing he quickly reached across from One Two and downed his glass of water.

 

''Aye.'' One Two replied sternly.

 

''And then the pantyhose?''  He asked starting to switch from confused to drunk to drunken amusement, his lips began to curve upward. 

 

''Aye.'' One Two answered again he ran a hand over his face making an low irritated growl that echoed in the back of his throat. 

 

''And then just the full blown bloody dress?'' Mumbles asked One Two dropped the hand from his face seeing Mumbles give him this surprised look. 

 

Ay-'' One Two tried to speak again but Mumbles had then interjected last second. 

 

''Mate it looks like your boyfriend is a cross-dresser!'' Mumbles said with a big grin sitting back and nearly throwing his head back in laughter, One Two gave him a disgusted look throwing some of the peanuts from the bowl between them and chucking them in his friend's direction Mumbles had deflected them the best he could.

 

''Keep yer fuckin' voice down..'' One Two hissed hitting the table in a closed fist, he looked around real quick. ''And he ain't my boyfriend were just seeing each other like... like..''

 

''Like a boyfriend.'' Mumbles finished for him with a big grin. 

 

''Whatever, piss off I knew you wouldn't get it.'' One Two grumbled he leaned back onto the stool as he finished the last of his beer, starting to fetch money from his wallet. ''I didn't mean it like that mate, just tell me the story again please...from the beginning, I'll buy ya another round on me.'' Mumbles persisted easing himself back as he waited for One Two to put his wallet again, the other man sighed doing just that before sitting completely back onto the stool. ''Fine but if ya tell anyone about this I'll fuckin kill ya that's a promise!'' One Two said pointing a drunken finger at Mumbles, he tried to sound threatening but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that much. 

''On my honor...'' Mumbles said with a lazy smile and nod.

....

 It was an adjustment but that was an understatement, really not much had changed between them since Bob had come out he did seem a lot more freer because of it, hell him being a poof had helped the wild bunch out even in their big schemes. Granted the first dance they had was....awkward, but it was the best he could offer after One Two had been so condescending when Bob had first told him on his birthday. He did wish he had been given a little more clues and wouldn't of been such an ass. 

Then they got '' _Together ''_

If by together is the occasionally make out sessions, hand holding and some cuddles then yes they were together in a way, but they were still trying to be platonic for the most part and they weren't tied down either, however neither party had really ventured out to seek another partner. 

Then it started with the shoes. 

One afternoon One Two had ran home real quick to head out with some business associates and he needed a shower and change of clothes immediately, stepping out of the steam filled bathroom, he strolled out in just a towel hung low around his waist as he started to throw a new pair of clothes onto the foot of the bed. After gathering a dress shirt and pants and undergarments, One Two walked to the closet not looking as he rummaged through the dark to grab a pair of shoes from one of the cubicles, he grabbed a pair and off the bat knew they felt different. Pulling them out he stared in confusion as he held in hand a pair of stilettos.

''The fuck?'' he whispered looking them over, he turned and flipped on the closet light to check the other cubicles, all the other shoes were men's pairs and both his and Bob's.

 

 

Next came the pantyhose.

''I don't even know how to fuckin' cook Bob why'd you have me in charge of this cooking?'' One Two asked sprinkling what he thought was rosemary into a red sauce brewing in a pot in front of him. ''Alright I fess up, it was just an excuse to have you wear that cute apron darling.'' Bob said with a evil smirk as he walked past One Two, his hand on his lower back undoing the apron's ties. ''Very clever ya cheeky bastard.'' One Two recalled sarcastically tossing the thing off.

''Just get the items out of the bags then, there in the living room.'' Bob said slipping the apron on and standing in front of the stove, One Two rolled his eyes and went to get grab the stuff from the bags Bob had got from shopping. Like before it was just a few things needed for their house party and few things they needed for the flat, like toilet paper and such. Feeling the bottom of the bag, One Two slowly pulled something out that felt light that tangled around his fingers, his eyes widen when held up the pair of panties.

After the pantyhose discovery they needed to talk, sure One Two was silent on the shoes but after the panties and seeing a Vera Wang tag stick out of another bag brought home that was the last straw.

One morning he rushed out of bed, hair messy in just his briefs and shirt he grabbed the panties and stormed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

''Bob I don't know what you've been doin' but we need to fuckin tal-'' One Two said rounding the corner and entering the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight before him.

Bob was leaning nonchalantly against the counter top, legs crossed as he stood wearing a light floral cornflower blue dress, a  men's blazer draped over his shoulders and skinny jeans and boots, he was in the middle of eating a bowl of oatmeal.

''Everything alright? looks like you've seen a ghost?'' he asked perking up when he saw One Two standing there.

One Two blinked trying to adjust to the sight, his jaw clenched. ''Bob..what the fuck...?'' he whispered trying not to get angry.

''What?'' Bob asked.

''Don't what? what's with the fuckin' dress!'' One Two snapped throwing the panties down.

''What's with all this stuff? the shoes, the dress the fuckin' panties!!''

''Oh that.'' Bob replied as if now he was just finding out himself, he put the oatmeal aside and strolled across the kitchen approaching One Two, the other man backed a little when he felt Bob light touch his shoulders. ''The stuff your referring too is just my new wardrobe, a few new things no big deal love. '' he said gently trying to rub One Two's shoulders, he rebuffed the gesture. ''No big deal Bob? yer a man in a fuckin' dress! tell me ya don't see it??'' he asked with a crazed and angered laugh. 

''Course I see it I ain't daft. and So what, does it bother you?'' Bob asked suddenly getting a little peeved himself. One Two stared hard at Bob not saying a word, his adam's apple bobbed in his throat trying to speak. 

''It does I can tell..'' Bob responded coldly, he stepped back and dropped his hands. ''Fair enough just thought I'd try something, different.'' he shrugged hurt but keeping himself in check. 

''Bob.'' One Two said calmer this time moving forward, Bob retreated back shaking his head and expressing a pained smile. ''Don't bother love.'' 

He walked out of the kitchen leaving One Two dumbfounded. 

...

After finishing the story a second time the mood had changed, it was no longer confused gossip but something that occurred between the two men and One Two felt very bad for his actions, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Bob in any way. 

''What are ya going to do?'' Mumbles asked quietly trying to throw sympathy for his friend. 

''I don't know.'' One Two staring at nothing really important he looked defeated.

...

Mumbles was throwing this big lavish Christmas party the following week, all of their dearest mates were there. Almost an hour into the event everybody was drinking having a good time, dancing and doing their own things. 

''He's been like this all night moping and stuff?'' Archy asked taking a sip from his whiskey he and Mumbles were in one corner of the room talking and noticing Bob just dragging his poor self among the party and the guests, no one had seen One Two. The last several minutes Bob had made base near the stereo playing music. 

''Fraid so, he and One Two got into a bit of a tissy lately not sure what we can do.'' Mumbles stated taking a sip from his beer. 

It was painful and embarrassing and not even the tunes of Frankie Vallie and the four seasons could break Bob out of his stooper, he sighed putting his drink on the stereo about to leave.

''Great party Mumbles see ya around mate...'' Bob said slowly swaying as he was heading for the door.

''The hell do ya think yer goin'? isn't this your favorite song?'' a familiar Scottish voice said behind him, and yes it was _''GREASE''_   playing in the background but Bob didn't care. ''I'm wearing men's clothes again no need to reprimand me, and come to ruin my evening?'' Bob said swerving around about to give One Two a piece of his mind, his eyes widen in shock when he saw One Two wearing a leather jacket, jeans and that dress _his dress._

The room instantly filled with gasps but the music kept on playing, Bob blinked trying to wrap his mind around it, but he quickly walked back over colliding into One Two as they touched and danced to make a cover, not long after everybody just went on with their business.

''Can't believe you did this.'' Bob whispered into One Two's ear with a growing grin, as they danced close together.

''Yeah well I hated seein' ya so upset still mates yeah?'' he asked trying not to make eye contact with anybody this was so emasculating but he did it for Bob.

''Of course is that? perfume I smell too?'' Bob asked with a cheeky smile he bent down and sniffed at One Two's neck.

''It's cologne fuck off.'' One Two said spinning the other around seeing the happy smile on Bob's face. 

''Well I've seen everything now.'' Archy said tilting his head back and finishing off the whiskey, Mumbles who hadn't left his side was silent the whole time before he snorted unable to contain himself, he was glad for his friends. 

...

They had gone back to their flat a little after ten pm. and Bob had just gotten out of the shower he was in a bathrobe lounging on the sofa, sipping some eggnog and feet kicked up. He hummed to himself when he heard footsteps and One Two wander into the living room, dressed down into his night wear collapsing onto the couch beside Bob. ''What a fuckin' day.'' he said with a deep sigh trying to relax. Bob didn't say anything for a moment. ''Thank you love, that was very big of you to do. frankly I didn't think I'd ever see you a dress.'' Bob laughed replaying the image back in his mind. ''Ah well that's a freebie mate, I ain't doin' that again, ever.'' One Two sore sitting up more.

Bob nodded then looked over and down, ''Then what's with the?'' he pointed in One Two's direction down below,

One Two gave him a look before he lifted one foot up to reveal a pair of comfy but feminine looking slippers. 

''Their actually really comfy thanks for the Christmas gift.'' he said with a small smile. 

''Your welcome darling. Did you keep the stockings I gave ya to?'' he asked raising a brow moving closer. 

''Don't press yer luck.'' One Two said trying to sound annoyed, he just chuckled back and leaned in pressing a peck to Bob's lips.

End. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually started out a lot more raunchier when I had first pictured it, it was something to be more along a kinkmeme setting between the boys and regarding foreplay but I scrapped that idea and decided to throw a new one into the mix. Inspired by a little short film I had seen with Dan Stevens wear he cross-dresses and such. 
> 
> This is a Christmas gift for Laissemodianser who's always been there for me and she's such a lovely person. I know it's not Rust and Marty but I did want to write another Bob/One Two fic again and this idea seemed to gel better for them. Anyway thank you for always being there for me, and always being such a great friend hope you like Helen!!! ^^


End file.
